


His Master's Touch

by Sashataakheru



Series: TM Greg/Alex Lockdown 2020 Fics [5]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: CBT, Community: seasonofkink, D/s, Daddy/boy - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Lockdown Fic, M/M, Marking, Obedience, Orgasm Denial, Pain Kink, Rough Sex, Roughing Up, Scratching, Seduction, Sensation Play, Series 10, Silence, Spanking, Submission, Teasing, Touch, Undressing, Voice Kink, defintely not social distancing, pain play, secluded spaces, spiked gloves, vampire gloves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Alex had resigned himself to the idea that Greg wouldn't be touching him for however long this pandemic was going to go on for. Greg had other ideas.
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne
Series: TM Greg/Alex Lockdown 2020 Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020064
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27
Collections: Season of Kink





	His Master's Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'rough sex' for Season of Kink round 7. [My card and fills are here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/85332.html)

Alex had to force himself to muffle his cries as he felt the spikes slowly drag up the back of his thigh. Greg was, in many ways, far too close to him, but he honestly didn't care because he hadn't felt pain like this in months. And Greg knew exactly the kind of pain he loved best. 

Greg's voice growled in his ear. "I hope you've been a good boy for me while we've been in quarantine. The last thing I want is to have to punish you. After all, that would make a week of recordings very painful for you, wouldn't it?"

Alex nodded quickly, wanting to be punished as much as he very much didn't. Greg might not be able to touch him on-screen this time round, but that hadn't stopped him finding a way to hurt him now, tucked away in a dark corridor, pressing him against a wall as he tormented him with spiked gloves. 

"But then, you don't mind the pain, do you, boy?" Greg murmured, his voice making Alex shiver.

Alex shook his head; after all, Greg had told him not to speak or make a noise, and this was very difficult, given he had no gag to bite down on, which was his usual coping mechanism when Greg wanted to hurt him like this. 

Greg spanked his arse with the glove several times, his skin feeling both very exposed and hot, flushed with pain. He was thankful Greg had made him take down his trousers, because the cool air on his bare skin was so, so nice. 

"I wonder how much you'd enjoy it if I slipped a finger inside you," Greg said curiously, teasing Alex's anus with a single spike. 

Alex swallowed. He knew Greg wouldn't. But god, he really wanted him to. He also wanted Greg to leave marks all over him, but, god, they had to start recording, and they really shouldn't be doing this, and he had so much to do, but Greg had pulled him away as soon as he'd arrived, and now he was hurting again after so long apart. 

"I guess you'll have to wait for that one. But there's still some sensitive skin I can touch down there," Greg said. 

Alex had to bite down on his arm as Greg wrapped those spikes around his cock, embarrassed at how hard he got at the sensation. He might actually have had tears welling in the corners of his eyes then. There was pain flooding his body, and there was Greg, handling him beautifully, as he dragged those spikes all over his cock and balls, sometimes slowly, sometimes fast, varying the speed and how hard he was touching him so he couldn't get used to it. 

"You're lucky today, boy, that I don't have all the time in the world to tease you. So this won't last much longer," Greg said, running the glove up Alex's chest under his shirt. Alex whimpered, feeling the way Greg was dragging those spikes over his skin faster, like he wanted to cover as much skin as possible. 

Alex so very, very nearly whispered a desperate 'please' but thought better of it as those spikes were dragged all over his chest, slapping him, and running quite particularly over his nipples. He hoped the glove would leave marks, because he was desperate to be marked again by his master. The last lot had faded months ago, and he'd missed them ever since. 

Alex might have moaned, both from arousal, and absolute agony, as that glove made its way around his throat, teasing his skin far, far too lightly. He understood why, of course. He couldn't have visible marks there, not yet anyway. But all this teasing was doing his head in, and he was so hard he wasn't sure what to do with himself. He was very close to losing control. Greg must have sensed this too, because he reached down with his other hand, and another spiked glove, to squeeze his cock gently.

"You'll come back to mine after the last taping, boy. I'll make you all pretty then. You're not allowed to come till then, though. We'll see how pleased I am after your performance. So don't fuck this up, alright, boy?" Greg whispered, leaning in so close to his ear that his voice made Alex quiver with need. 

Alex simply nodded, not wishing to break his order to be silent, trying not to whine as he felt Greg pull away from him. 

"Now tidy yourself up, you little shit, we've got a show to make," Greg said.

Those gloves rubbed his arse up and added a few final spanks, and then that was it. Alex leaned against the wall, listening to Greg's departing footsteps, wondering how long it would take to calm himself down, his skin still glowing hot with the pain. It was going to be a very long week. 


End file.
